Bloody Checkers
by GothicXCheckers
Summary: This is just the intro to the story so it doesn't need a summary just read to find out whats going on! Roxas loses important family, he is now living in a new town, how will things go from here on out?


I don't own anything from kingdom hearts. Nor do I own the song A little piece of Heaven by Avenged sevenfold.

**Bloody Checkers**

_Before the story begins, is it such a sin,_

_for me to take what's mine, until the end of time?_

_We were more than friends, before the story ends,_

_And I will take what's mine, create what_

_God would never design_

_Our love had been so strong for far too long,_

_I was weak with fear that_

_something would go wrong,_

_before the possibilities came true,_

_I took all possibility from you_

_Almost laughed myself to tears,_

_conjuring her deepest fears_

_Must have stabbed her fifty fucking times,_

_I can't believe it,_

_Ripped her heart out right before her eyes,_

_Eyes over easy, eat it, eat it, eat it_

The sounds resonated through the room as the music played. There was a little blonde sitting at a desk that was against the wall. The room was clean and not a lot in it. This certain blue eyed teen was lightly tapping his foot and mouthing the words, as he continued to work on a new song, that he would stash away and never let anyone see. Once again Roxas had managed to stay up to the late hours of the night doing nothing, before finally deciding to start working on his song to help calm his mind. The teen wasn't worried about having someone come yell at him for having his music too loud, or for being up to late. Since he had no one to yell at him. He had a mother, though she was gone for the the week, Off in some other town for some get together with her boyfriend, that Roxas didn't really like.

_She was never this good in bed_

_even when she was sleepin'_

_now she's just so perfect I've_

_never been quite so fucking deep in_

_it goes on and on, and on,_

_I can keep you lookin' young and preserved forever,_

_with a fountain sprayed on your youth whenever_

_'Cause I really always knew that my little crime_

_would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs_

_and I know, I know it's not your time_

_but bye, bye_

_and a word to the wise when the fire dies_

_you think it's over but it's just begun_

_but baby don't cry_

_You had my heart, at least for the most part_

_'cause everybody's gotta die sometime, we fell apart_

_let's make a new start_

_'cause everybody's gotta die sometime yeah_

_but baby don't cry_

The blonde didn't really mind at all being alone. He wasn't bossed around and his mother wasn't here to worry about his constant depression he was in. His mother had been extra careful about him, after they had moved to this town. They had left their old home, despite Roxas' protests. Because there seemed to be a climbing number of death. Mainly along the young blonde's friends, who all hated life, because his father and brother had died in a horrible accident. The mother of the 16 year old teen worried that her son might also try to follow that trend. Roxas had never seemed okay. Though no one would know, unless they spent quite a bit of time with him. The blue eyed teens' masked his emotions so well, no one would ever be able to if he was sad, mad or happy.

Now possibilities I'd never considered,

are occurring the likes of which I'd never heard,

Now an angry soul comes back from beyond the grave,

to repossess a body with which I'd misbehaved

_Smiling right from ear to ear_

_Almost laughed herself to tears_

_Must have stabbed him fifty fucking times_

_I can't believe it_

_Ripped his heart out right before his eyes_

_Eyes over easy_

_Eat it, eat it, eat it_

_Now that it's done I realize the error of my ways_

_I must venture back to apologize from somewhere far beyond the grave_

_I gotta make up for what I've done_

_'Cause I was all up in a piece of heaven_

_while you burned in hell, no peace forever_

Though today he wasn't writing and listening to his favorite band to clear his mind of his depression. Roxas was as nervous as ever. That in four hours, he would be starting school with people he didn't know, and without anyone to be here to support him through the first day. The night seemed to be going by so much faster for him to face his doom. He was just glad his mom wasn't here to see how he was acting. Since she would have most likely been spying on him to make sure he didn't try to get out of going to his new school somehow. Sighing the blue eyed teen pushed back from the desk and stood up before stretching. Roxas looked at the clock it was around 2:30 in the morning, he knew he would need sleep.

_'Cause I really always knew that my little crime_

_would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs_

_and I know, I know it's not your time_

_but bye, bye_

_and a word to the wise when the fire dies_

_you think it's over but it's just begun_

_but baby don't cry_

_You had my heart, at least for the most part_

_'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, we fell apart_

_Let's make a new start_

_'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime yeah_

_But baby don't cry_

The little blonde let those words finish before he turned off his iHome and crawled into bed. His alarm clock set so he would at least get a couple hours of sleep. Once he was settled he fell asleep and his sleep was the same as always. He never did get much sleep as his mind always decided to be a late night move theater and play that tragic day over and over again in his troubled mind.

Flash Back

"Hey Roxyyyyyyyyyyy play with meeeee." Sora whined as his blonde twin sighed and just shook his head.

"Sora I don't wannaaaa I just wanna take a nap."

"But Bubby pweaseee??" Sora pleaded with big blue eyes.

"No."

"Pwease."

"No means no dumby!" Roxas shouted but instantly regretted yelling at his brown haired teen when he saw Sora looking like he was about to try.

"WHA!! DADDY ROXAS IS BEING MEAN!!"

"I AM NOT YOU ARE JUST A CRY BABY!!"

"Would you two please be quiet I'm trying to drive." Their dad pleaded turning back to look at them. That is all it took, he accidentally swerved into the other lane and a semi hit them straight on. It all happened so quickly yet in slow motion at the same time. The screams of his brother and dad, the sirens he heard soon after, the voices, and then it all went black.

Beep!

Beep!

Beep!

The blonde groaned as he groggily opened his eyes feeling horrible, since that last nights sleep had not help him at all. That dream would always haunt him. He blamed himself for his brother's and father's death. If only he had agreed to play with Sora they would still be together.

Rate and Review this was the intro


End file.
